


Christmas Party Confessions

by zadr_bee



Series: Bee’s seasonal fics [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: First Kiss, Gifts, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, feel good holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: It was the annual membrane holidays party, with the professor always joined and hosted begrudgingly. He would much rather be creating new inventions to destroy Santa, but it was one of the only chances he got to spend with his beloved children so he suffered through it. This year Membrane had invited Dib’s green little foreign friend as the two had been such good friends for a few years now, and said so, even if it was only rarely.Written about late 2019 for an amino challenge
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Bee’s seasonal fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Christmas Party Confessions

It was the annual membrane holidays party, with the professor always joined and hosted begrudgingly. He would much rather be creating new inventions to destroy Santa, but it was one of the only chances he got to spend with his beloved children so he suffered through it. This year Membrane had invited Dib’s green little foreign friend as the two had been such good friends for a few years now, and said so, even if it was only rarely.  
There was a crisp knock on the door and Dib called out.  
“I’ll get it!”  
Dib opened the door to see his truce friend Zim holding a small colorful box and bundled in scarves and coats to fight off the cold. Zim marched in and shoved the box into Dib’s hands with a quick and harsh.  
“Here.”  
Zim face was slightly flushed beneath the scarves obscuring his face and was glad for it, he most certainly didn’t want Dib to see how he flustered the invader so easily. Simply by standing there all tall and relaxed had made Zim’s face heat up and his spooch flutter.  
“Uhh thanks.”  
Dib tucked the box under the arm of his knit sweater, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. As Zim pulled off scarves and jackets and hung them up he queried angrily,  
“Well? Aren’t you going to open Zim’s amazing gift?”  
Dib sighed and gingerly held the wrapped gift half worried it would explode despite the two being friends now. He tore the wrapping paper cautiously and opened the box shakily, gasping at the contents.  
“Are these my old...”  
“Alien sleep cuff? Yes.”  
“Guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious… but I thought you vaporized them when you first came here…”  
“I reconstructed it, the gnomes keep a record of the makeup of everything they zap, I also upgraded the sleeping technology.”  
Dib smiled brightly. Zim smiled back softly in response, that tint returning to his cheeks.  
“Thank you Zim, but why did you reconstruct it anyways?”  
“It’s a symbol of our rivalry being in the past, so I gave you back the first thing I took from you.”  
“That’s not the first thing you took.”  
Dib mumbled softly eyes full of admiration, Zim didn’t hear him.  
“Pft, your boyfriend got you handcuffs? Kinky.”  
Gaz cut in with a smirk, still looking ominous as ever in her fluffy plum sweater and reindeer horn headband.  
“Gaz! He’s not my-”  
Dib flushed not finishing the statement and looking away from Zim. Dib felt like he was about to combust when his father walked over with a tray of hot cocoa.  
“How’s everybody doing over here?”  
He asked in his booming voice, the smile apparent to the kids even behind the obscuring scarf.  
“Good dad.”  
Gaz responded as she grabbed a mug of hot cocoa.  
“Superb!”  
The professor responded joyfully.  
Dib looked down at the gift in his hands and made up his mind.  
“Hey dad, me and Zim are gonna go put this in my room.”  
“Alright son.”  
Dib grabbed Zim’s wrist and they made their way up the stairs.  
Membrane suddenly remembered something.  
“Watch out for the mistle- ehhh they’ll be fine.”

Zim and Dib walked down the hallway to Dib’s room at the end of the hall. They were in comfortable silence until Zim looked up and froze. Dib halted as well and Zim gnawed slightly on the inside of his mouth.  
“What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”  
Zim shakily grabbed Dibs coat and pulled him down to press a quick peck on his cheek. Zim immediately let go, his face ablaze with purplish blue blush. Dib just blinked as if he was trying to process what just happened.  
“Wh… why’d you do that?”  
Zim pointed up at the sprig of mistletoe above and paced quickly to Dib’s room, Dib blinking for a bit then following after him.  
Once in his room Dib placed the cuffs on his cluttered desk and sat down next to Zim on the bed. His brain was running overtime with emotions that tiny peck had surfaced.  
“Hey Zim?”  
“Yes?”  
Zim answered cautiously, seemingly afraid.  
“Can we talk about what happened in the hallway?”  
Zim froze and mentally screamed, he knew he shouldn’t have done that.  
“Because I really liked it…”  
Dib mumbled to himself, cheeks reddening, but Zim had heard him and hope filled up in his spooch.  
“Yes.”  
Dib looked surprised but moved forward with the conversation.  
“So, you kissed me, why?”  
“Well there was mistletoe and it’s the human custom to kiss beneath them yes?”  
Dib’s shoulders slumped.  
“Oh, yeah.”  
“That and because Zim is attracted to your stinky tall big headed self.”  
Dib turned to Zim.  
“What?”  
Zim flushed and made a small pout.  
“Must I repeat myself?”  
“No, I’m just surprised is all.”  
“Ah, it isn’t mutual, I should’ve predicted that.”  
“No! It is! It’s mutual, it’s just a lot to take in so fast, it feels like I’m dreaming and could wake up any second.”  
Zim tilted his head to the side and sharply pinched Dib’s wrist.  
“Ow! What was that for.”  
“I was pinching you.”  
“Yes I get that, why?”  
“Humans pinch each other when they want to know if they are dreaming or not, it’s in many movies.”  
“Ah, that makes sense.”  
The two sat awkwardly both wanting to say something but keeping it in until they both spoke up.  
“Would you-“  
“Can we-“  
They both paused and giggled  
“You first,”  
Dib breathed out.  
“Can we do it again?”  
Dib flushed even though he was going to ask the same thing and nodded. Zim immediately rushed forwards and rammed their lips together, Zim’s cold claws already tangled in Dib’s hair and Zim let out hums and chitters. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim’s petit waist and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, drawing back after a while to gasp for breath a thin string of saliva bridging their mouths before breaking and dribbling down.  
“Woah that was,”  
“Invigorating.”  
“Yeah”  
Dib seconded out of breath.  
Zim smiled and averted his eyes shyly,  
“It tingled, like fizzy rocks on my lips.”  
“Was that… good?”  
“It was amazing”  
Zim answered, smiling with half lidded eyes and a dreamy expression.  
“So…”  
Dib places a hand on Zim’s thigh gently.  
“Would you want to, be a thing, like a couple?”  
Zim tilted his head in thought and considered the tingly kisses, tall stature of Dib and the hand on his thigh and scooted closer to Dib.  
“I think I’d like that.”


End file.
